The Truth
by Shaw18
Summary: What will Lana's reaction be when Clark tells her everything? Takes place after the episode Blank... season 4. ONESHOT!


Smallville

The Truth

Clark exhaled heavily as he stepped out of his house and on to the porch. There was a slight chill in the air, but that didn't seem to bother him. The only thing that did bother him now, was the fact that he was about to tell Lana the truth about everything. Clark began to pace the length of the porch nervously deep in thought. _Would she even listen me? What would she think? I was the cause for her parents death. She is going to hate me. I could run away and never have to see her again. But that wouldn't solve anything."_

A bird chirped in the distance and the wind blew, making an eerie howl. But none of this seemed to bother Clark. He just had too much on his mind. Suddenly Clark looked up and saw Lana's car drive up. He smiled nervously and waited for her to walk up to the porch. "Sorry I am late," Lana said breathlessly as she walked up to Clark, "I got held up at the Talon."

"Nah it's alright," Clark said watching Lana nervously.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lana asked looking at Clark intently, "You sounded very nervous on the phone."

Clark smiled at Lana briefly and sat on one of the wooden chairs. He motioned for Lana to sit down also and when she did, Clark looked at her and smiled nervously. "Clark, you know you can tell me anything," Lana said reaching for his hand.

Clark looked at her hand on top of his briefly and then began, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Is this what you wanted to talk about so urgently?" Lana asked giving Clark a stern and yet worried look. She knew Clark too well and knew when he was hiding something.

"Just answer the question," Clark said looking at Lana, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course," Lana said confused at why Clark was bringing this up, "You were talking with Pete and when you saw me, you just stopped. I went to introduce myself and when I got near you, you fell to the ground taking Pete with you."

"That wasn't one of the highlights of my life," Clark mused now looking at the cows after one of them mooed loudly.

"To this day, I still don't know why that happened," Lana said squeezing Clark's hand affectionately, "But why are you bringing this up now after so many years?"

Clark chuckled nervously and looked at Lana. "There is something I should have told you a long time ago," Clark placed his other hand on Lana's and continued, "I am not exactly the Clark Kent that you know," Lana gave Clark a weird look. But Clark ignored it and continued, "I am not from Smallville, in fact I am not from this planet."

"Not from Earth?" Lana asked giving Clark another weird look, "Is this, what you wanted to talk to me about this late at night?"

"I am from a planet called Krypton," Clark said standing up. He began pacing around the porch and continued, "My planet was destroyed many years ago so my father, Jurel, sent me here. My real name is Kal'el, but that isn't important, what is important is that I want to show you who I really am."

Clark," Lana said standing up, "This isn't possible, I know this is Smallville home to the freakness, but you expect me to believe you are an alien; especially after what both of us have been through together."

"Let me show you," Clark said walking up to her with his hand stretched out to her, "Once you see what I am talking about, then you will believe me."

Lana looked at Clark with a battle going on inside her. Part of her, wanted to believe Clark, but another part of her knew this was just plain crazy. With a sigh Lana stood up and grasped Clark's outstretched hand. Clark smiled as he hugged her tightly, "Don't be afraid," He said.

Lana felt Clark lift her up and began to run. Not just run like normal people do, but _really run fast_. Lana looked around and saw everything was a blur. She looked at Clark and saw him smile at her. She smiled back nervously and then Clark stopped running. Clark set Lana to the ground and Lana began to look at her surroundings. She gasped in horror when she saw she was by the massive windmill that over looked Smallville.

Lana looked at Clark and saw his hair and clothes were perfectly neat, unlike hers that were rustled and worse her hair was extremely messy. Clark took a step up to Lana and asked, "Do you see now?"

"Clark," Lana said taking a step to him, "What you just showed me doesn't mean you are an alien, but in fact one of those meteor freaks."

Clark looked at Lana hurt and Lana immediately regretted her last comment. "Watch this," Clark said. He ran up the windmill and stood on top of the ledge that was a hundred feet in the air.

Lana gasped when she saw Clark just lean forward and tumble to the ground. He stood up a second later with no scratches at all. "Now that was strange," Lana said softly when Clark walked up to her. "So what else can you do exactly?"

"My ability to hear is much better, I have heat and x-ray vision also," Clark said looking at Lana nervously.

"Wow," Lana said, "That sure is the tip of the iceberg. But you do know that still doesn't make you an alien."

"There is something else that you should know," Clark said looking down at the ground. He felt even more nervous about telling her this, but he didn't want to hold anything back, "Do you remembr the first meteor shower?"

"Of course I do," Lana said blinking away tears that suddenly appeared. To this day, the sudden and brutal death of her parents haunted her.

"I was the cause of that meteor shower," Clark said slowly, "When my home planet Krypton was destroyed, I was sent here. I came with those meteors."

"Oh my god," Lana said taking a few steps from Clark. She looked at him shocked, "That means... you..."

Clark interrupted her and said quickly, "I completely understand if you never want to talk to me anymore and if you never want to see me again."

Lana looked at Clark and saw how unhappy he was. She has never seen him get this emotional. She was used to the strong Clark, that never seemed to get rattled by anything. Lana stepped closer to Clark and gave him a warm and comforting smile. "Clark you are such an amazing person," Lana said softly looking into Clark's eyes, "You have always been there to help me out and you never want anything in return. You mean so much to me."

Clark smiled at Lana thankfully. Lana pasued and continued, "In fact you have proclaimed yourself as Smallville's hero that no one knows about. If it weren't for you, I and many other people would have been killed a long time ago."

"Thanks so much for understanding," Clark said feeling relieved, "I was scared you would hate me."

"Nothing would make me hate you," Lana said as she reached for Clark's hand. When she found it, she grapsed it squeezing it affectionately.

"There is one more thing I would like to show you," Clark said smiling at Lana.

Lana gave him a perplexed look and asked, "What is it?"

"Just trust me," Clark said picking up Lana.

"Okay," Lana said feeling Clark run again.

She looked around and saw nothing but blur. Again she saw Clark's hair and clothing not getting messed up by the wind, but hers was. Whe Clark stopped, Lana found herself in the Kent's barn. Clark walked over to a secluded and darkened part of the barn. He opened a cabinet and took out a small chest. He brushed off the dust, as he walked up to Lana. Lana looked at him confused, but didn't say anything. "Open it," Clark said handing it to Lana.

Lana opened it up and gasped in excitement, "My long lost necklace!"

She touched the green meteor rock and felt a tear drip down her face, when the necklace made her remember a certain memory of her parents while they were living. She looked up and saw Clark doubled over in pain. "Clark!" She gasped taking a step toward him.

"Y...our n... necklace..." Clark gasped in pain "My weakness is meteor rocks."

Lana put the necklace back in the chest and placed the chest on the table next to the screwdrivers and hammers. Clark began to feel better and looked at Lana, "There are so many times I wish I could be normal," Clark said watching Lana snifle sadly, "I wish I could live a normal life, without having to worry about hurting people."

"What is considered nomal anymore?" Lana smiled at Clark, "Especially living in Smallville," Lana looked at the chest and picked it up. She handed it to Clark and said, "Here keep it. I want you to always remember me, whatever happens in the future."

"Thanks," Clark said accepting the chest, he looked at it briefly before placing it on the table. "Lana," Clark asked as they began to walk to her car, "Do you ever see us getting back tgether in the near future?"

Lana stopped and looked at Clark. "I don't think so," She said watching Clark's face grow unhappy, "I am with Jason now."

"I understand," Clark said giving Lana a small smile, "I would never want to get in between you guys."

Lana leaned closely and kissed Clark on the lips. Clark kissed her back and when they broke apart, Lana said, "I love Jason a lot, but I also love you Clark. I owe you with my life and want to thank you for always being there to help me out."

"Your welcome," Clark said as they continued walking to the car.

When they got to the car door, Lana turned to Clark and said, "I will never tell anyone what happened here tonight. Your secret will always be safe with me."

"Thanks," Clark said watching Lana get into her car, "Have a good night and drive safely."

"Good night Clark," Lana said closing her car door.

She turned on her car and drove off. Clark watched Lana drive away feeling relieved and dissapointed at the same time. When he wasn't able to see her Car anymore, he looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 2 in the morning. Even though he was a little tired, he decided to do his chores now to take his mind off of Lana.

The End

**Hey guys. I hope you liked this story. It was my first try at a ONESHOT. Thanks again for reading.**

**Shaw 18**


End file.
